The Many Obstacles of Being Rose Weasley
by Fake Empire
Summary: Rose has known Scorpius since 1st year. They're friends, but see what happens when they get older. Will they grow closer, or will their differences drive them apart? Follow Rose and Scorpius through seven years of awkwardness at Hogwarts. Boring summary!
1. Meeting Malfoy

The first thing that Rose Weasley did when she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express for the first time was sprint into the closest seemingly abandoned compartment. She was not going to miss out on waving her family goodbye. It was simply out of the question. Rose waved tirelessly for about 5 minutes at the window. She immediately plopped down on the bench and began to whisk through her bag.

_'Ahem'_

Rose looked up. _Was there someone else in the compartment? _Indeed, there was. She first saw his shoes. They were obnoxiously shiny and grown up for the 11 year old boy. She slowly raised her head. She felt her face heat up, and tried to cover her face with her curls to no avail. Rose was extremely embarrassed. _Had she really just intruded on his compartment without even noticing?_ There was another wave of awkward silences. Rose checked her watch. She had been in the compartment for nearly 10 minutes.

'_Ahem'_

Again, Rose whipped her head around. She was still slightly embarrassed, but she was starting to get annoyed. _Why does he keep clearing his throat so loudly? _ She looked at him inquisitively. He raised an eyebrow. Rose tried to counter the look. She failed miserably, she probably looked pained. The boy began to snicker. Rose decided that she was losing patience. Maybe she would go look for her cousin's compartment. She started to pack up her bag.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked.

Rose glanced up, startled.

"Umm, I was just going to, uhh, look for my cousins. They are probably wondering where I am, right now, because you know I'm not with them, like I was before. Before I mean, then I-then I came in here with you now… so yeah. " Rose finished lamely. How intellectual of her.

"Ah."

"Yup."

"Interesting." was all he said.

"Yeah I know, how riveting." Okay this had gotten awkward to the max, Rose decided. She wanted out. She continued to pack up her bag, and stood up.

"Wait- I didn't have time to introduce myself!" the blond boy said.

"What are you talking about? You had plenty of time to introduce yourself- you just didn't!" Rose was quickly getting perplexed by him.

"Well, yes that's what I meant. I'm Scorpius by the way."

"Ah well, _I_ must be going!" Rose said. She had spent plenty of enough time with this kid. She had other things to do like, well, not this. She tried to leave again, but Scorpius stopped her.

"So what's your name? You look familiar."

Rose sighed, and then studied Scorpius. She decided that she had seen him someplace also.

"Hello, yes, I'm Rose, Rose Weasley. Have I met you before this?"

"You're a Weasley? Then no, I don't believe I have met you before!" He looked surprised. Rose rolled her eyes. She didn't exactly look like her father, or the other Weasleys. She had an odd dark reddish hair color. She figured her hair would turn darker like her mother's as she matured. At least, she hoped it would.

"Yeah, I know. No flaming orange hair here! I get it. What did you say your last name was again?" Rose asked inquisitively. She definitely knew Scorpius from somewhere. His pale face seemed to dim at this question. He looked down and mumbled something unintelligible. Then, he looked Rose in the eyes.

"What was that you said?" Rose asked again.

"I said I didn't tell you my last name" Scorpius said, he looked a bit peeved. Rose wondered why.

"Well then, what is it?" Rose asked. She was getting tired of this charade.

"Fine, it's Malfoy. Happy? My name is Scorpius Malfoy. " He snapped. Rose fought giggles back.

"Why are you so temperamental?" Rose sniggered.

"Because lots of people, including your family, don't like my family." Scorpius said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, whatever. Like I care who my parents like, they're boring." Rose yawned. "Anyway, I have to go find my cousin Albus. He's fretting because his older brother James said that the first years have to swim across the lake to the castle. You're a first year, too, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah I am." Scorpius said, looking a little afraid.

"Okay cool, see you at the sorting! And don't worry; you don't have to swim anywhere!" Rose said walking out of the door. She turned her head, and waved. She saw Scorpius standing there looking immensely relieved, and sporting a cute half smile.

Rose grinned and practically skipped down the hall looking for the loudest compartment. She found it and flung open the doors. She was greeted with multitudes of "Rose!"

"Hello! Sorry it took me so long to join everyone! How has the ride been so far?" Rose asked hurriedly while trying to squeeze between Dominique and Albus.

Everyone began to chat and jabber on. Rose sighed, and took out a book. This was the begging of her whole new life at Hogwarts. Rose smiled widely, and decided that she couldn't wait.


	2. Train Tragedy

Rose left her family's compartment to change into her uniform. She was wondering down the halls looking for the closest bathroom. She couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts! She would miss her parents and Hugo of course, but she was glad that Albus and all her other cousins were here. She loved her whole family, but they were a handful. She was closest to Albus because he was her age. He was really worried about Hogwarts, but she had his back.

Rose entered the first bathroom. She was super exited to see herself in her uniform. She twirled in front of the mirror, and started to giggle. Rose decided that she should get back to her compartment. She flung open the door, and was face to face with Scorpius. _Oh, well, crap. I wonder if he heard me. _ Rose was embarrassed, and she began to blush again.

"Um, hi again." Rose managed to say.

"Ah, yes. You've already changed?" He said looking at her uniform.

"Yeah, I wanted to, you know, see what it looked like." She said self-consciously.

"Oh."

Rose then realized that she was standing in the doorway. She ducked out of the way, and awkwardly passed Scorpius so they had switched places. She started to chuckle nervously at the uncomfortable situation. Scorpius even cracked a smile.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then." Rose said when she realized that he might need to actually use the loo.

"Of course, Rose."

Rose smiled at his odd conduct. He was not uptight, but just very courteous. He looked at her oddly, trying to figure out why she was seemed so pleased. She started to turn around and walk away, but Scorpius called her name.

"Rose!"

"Yeah Scorpius?" Rose asked

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me, in my compartment. Maybe?" He asked hesitantly.

Rose thought for a moment. She would enjoy talking with Scorpius. She liked him; he was, for lack of a better word, interesting. She also wanted to sit with her family, though. They were talking about all the pranks they had pulled on the annoying Head Boy. Well, that was mostly Fred and James, but it was still entertaining. She was about to reply when Albus came out of the compartment, motioning her to join them again.

"I would love to, I really would. But I think I might head back to my compartment." Rose said apologetically. She watched Scorpius' face fall. "My family is pretty entertaining, though. Would you want to drop in?" She added eagerly. Scorpius looked upset.

"Oh, I get it. Why would you want to talk to me, especially alone? That's why you didn't stay in the compartment earlier. You were just being nice. Whatever, just forget that I asked." Scorpius said. He closed the door in her face.

"Wait, Scorpius! I didn't mean anything like that!" Rose said. He didn't come back out. Rose sighed, _how did she mess this up_? She slowly walked back to her compartment. She opened the door, and sat next to Albus. He looked up, and studied her closely.

"Everything okay, Rosie?" Albus asked in a concerned manner. He always acted like her mum.

"Yeah, its fine, whatever. And Albus?"

"Yeah Rosie?" Albus asked nicely.

"Don't call me Rosie or I will push you right off this train." Rose threatened Albus. "Agreed?" Then she smiled sweetly at him. Albus gulped. He looked frightened.

"Ye-eah, Rosie-I mean Rose! Don't hurt me!" Albus stuttered. Rose just giggled, Albus was such a softy.

"Don't worry Albus, I won't hurt you! Just never, and I mean never, call me Rosie."

"I promise! Anyway, are you sure you're fine? I mean you don't seem nervous, but it's something else." Albus decided. Rose just sighed.

"Well, I made this friend, you see. But I think I hurt his feelings! I don't know what to do." Rose said with a sad undertone.

"Hmm, I think that you should go talk to him. You don't want to make him feel bad." Albus suggested. Rose thought for a second.

"What if he won't talk to me? Then what do I do?" Rose fretted.

"If he doesn't want to talk to you or be your friend, it's his loss." Albus assured her.

"I guess, I mean, I'll try anything. Thanks Albus! You always know what to say. Well, I'll be off!" Rose said, waving her hand. She jumped up, and squeezed her way out of the compartment. She was in the hall, searching for Scorpius' compartment. She found it, and knocked timidly. Scorpius opened the door halfway.

"Do you need something, Weasley?" Scorpius asked impersonally. Rose scrunched up her face.

"I don't need anything from you if you're acting like that! What's wrong? I thought we were going to be friends, but apparently not!" Rose said incredulously. She felt stupid now, why had she even tried to mend things, she hadn't done anything wrong!

Scorpius looked down guiltily. He seemed to be debating with himself about something. He looked up at her, but stayed silent.

"Well? Why are you acting like this?" Rose asked. She was getting mad! Why wouldn't he answer her?

"Why are you here?" Scorpius asked. It was rather rude for him decided Rose.

"Well, I was going to try and apologize, and maybe even ask you to sit with me in the boats, but obviously you don't enjoy my presence." Rose retorted.

"I never said that!" exclaimed Scorpius.

"Well you sure acted like it!" Rose snapped. People began to look in the hall. Rose was embarrassed, she had practically screamed at him.

"Here just let me in!" Rose whispered. Scorpius just looked at her, and stepped aside. Rose huffed past him. Scorpius closed the door after her.

"So you wanted to talk?" Scorpius asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I did" Rose said.

"Fine, then talk."

"Maybe I will."

"Maybe you should."

"Don't boss me around!"

"I'm not! Just get on with whatever you came here for, and then leave." Scorpius said. That stung. Rose was hurt by now, and she didn't have to deal with this. She stood to leave.

"Never mind, it appears that I'm not worth your time. Good luck with the sorting. Maybe we'll be in class together." Rose said slowly. "I'll leave now; I can tell when I'm not wanted."

"Rose!" Scorpius droned. "That's not what I meant. Just wait, let me explain!" Rose stood there, hands on her hips.

"I just thought that you didn't want to be my friend. Why would a Weasley be nice to me?" Scorpius shook his head. "I just, I just didn't know what to do. I'm sorry!"

Rose shook her head and said "That is the stupidest thing that I have ever heard!"

"What?"

"Why would I not want to be our friend?" Rose asked.

"Now, I can think of a few reasons." Scorpius laughed humorlessly. Rose slowly walked towards him. He looked up, and she could tell that he felt bad about the way he acted. She went up to him, and hugged him. Obviously, he was uncomfortable. She laughed at him squirming.

"I forgive you, _Malfoy_." Said Rose, silently laughing

"Thanks, _Weasley_."

Scorpius mock glared, and then began to laugh. Rose stopped laughing, and looked at him. He was quite cute actually. He had light blond hair, and bright blue eyes. By this time, he had stopped laughing too. Scorpius stared at her, calculating. She began to blush, and turned her head so her hair was covering her face.

"Hey," Scorpius whispered as he reached up and moved her hair out of her face, "Friends?"

Rose smiled widely, "Yeah, friends."


	3. Sorting Scares

Rose sat with Scorpius for a while, until dark. She decided that she wanted to read, but Scorpius was sleeping, and she needed light. Rose slowly turned on the light, and shuffled through her bag silently. She pulled out one of her new textbooks for Transfiguration.

"What's that?"

"Ah! Oh my gosh! Scorpius you scared me!" Rose all but shouted. Scorpius smiled shyly, he looked a little embarrassed.

"Sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to scare you; the light just woke me up. What are you reading?" Scorpius said apologetically.

Rose shrugged "its fine, I guess I overreacted." Her cheeks started to color a little. She sat up a little straighter and said "This is our Transfiguration textbook. I was just going to read it because the subject sounds really appealing."

"Yeah, it sounds pretty fascinating. Who teaches it?" Scorpius asked.

"I think its McGonagall." Rose said, looking side to side. "She taught my mum and dad!"

"Wow that means she's old!" Scorpius laughed. Rose began to giggle, but swapped his shoulder playfully.

"Be nice! She sounds like a really good teacher. She was the head of Gryffindor when mum and dad and Uncle Harry went to Hogwarts." Rose scolded.

"I wonder if she still is. You know right?" Scorpius mused.

"I don't know, probably." Rose said.

"Oh, I just thought that you would know."

"Why would I know, Scorpius?" Rose asked.

"I don't know, just because like your whole family was in Gryffindor." Scorpius said off handedly.

"Oh, well I don't, and not my whole family was in Gryffindor." Rose said a little miffed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. Who wasn't in Gryffindor?"

"It's okay. My cousin Teddy was in Hufflepuff." Rose responded.

"Teddy Lupin? He's your cousin?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, not technically. He's Uncle Harry's godson. But he was in Hufflepuff!" Rose said determined.

"Actually, I think that he is _my _cousin. That's odd, we're practically related!" Scorpius said excitedly.

"Oh well, fine I guess that my family _is _all Gryffindor. I don't know if I'm cut out for Gryffindor." Rose said sadly.

"Rose, it doesn't matter which house your family is made of. It matters where you belong." Scorpius said wisely.

"I hope we end up in the same house! Which one do you want to be in?" Rose said eagerly. Scorpius sighed.

"I don't really know, I have the same problem as you. All the Malfoys have been in Slytherin, but I don't know. Everyone always says it's the worst house!" Scorpius said confused. There was a brief silence. Then Rose put her arm around Scorpius, and quietly said "I think that any house would be lucky to have you. I think Slytherin just has a bad reputation, but that doesn't mean that the students are evil or anything."

"Yeah, I guess. I must be acting silly." Scorpius said glumly. He looked up, and Rose smiled at him, and he grinned back.

"We will find out soon enough, don't worry!" Rose said. "I hope we are almost there!"

"I think we arrive in about forty five minutes. Wait, Rose, you haven't told me what house you want to be in!" Rose blushed a little.

"Since I don't think that I will fit into Gryffindor, maybe Ravenclaw. I know that's ridiculous because not even mum got into Ravenclaw. And it's not like I think I am really smart, but I just feel like it would be a good match." Rose said softly. Scorpius grinned.

"Of course! You would be great in Ravenclaw, and your mum was put in Gryffindor because she was brave, not because she wasn't smart enough!" Rose smiled up at Scorpius.

"Really? You really think so?" Rose asked eagerly.

"Yeah, I think so! Now let's get back to reading our textbooks before we get there, I have some questions for you about Transfigurations!" Scorpius said before Rose could ask where he wanted to be placed. Rose was a little suspicious, but couldn't pass up a chance to talk about her favorite subject.

"Good idea, Scorpius!" Rose said animatedly. Rose was not even nervous about the sorting. _Okay, that's a lie,_ she thought. But she was more confident about being placed in Ravenclaw. Rose reopened the book, and they began to read and talk for the remainder of the train ride.


	4. Slytherin Separation

Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry, my writing style is pretty literal and boring, but hopefully it's a good plot! Please review-I need constructive criticism (especially for grammar!) and suggestions! Thanks enjoy!**

Rose and Scorpius exited the train together, and walked towards Hagrid's booming voice. Rose spotted Albus climbing off the train with their cousins Fred and Roxanne. She motioned for him to join them, and he practically sprinted towards them.

"Thank gods, Rose! I have been stuck with James and Fred the whole ride! The whole time they were mocking me about how I was going to be a snake! In Slytherin!" Albus wheezed. Rose rolled her eyes at her over-reacting cousin. '_How…Albus-like' _she thought. She gripped her cousin's shoulders solidly, and looked him in the eyes.

"Albus, look at me! James is a right prat when he wants to be, don't listen to him! As for the house situation, I know the hat will take your opinion in consideration." Rose said firmly as she smiled quickly at Scorpius. Albus gulped, again. Rose really did scare him sometimes.

"Alright, Rose. If you say so!" Albus said unconvincingly. Rose just huffed at him and crossed her arms over her chest. They were silent for a second, and Albus turned to Scorpius, but then looked at Rose.

"Who's your friend?" He asked almost suspiciously. Rose switched her attention back to the two boys. She looked at both of them.

"Oh, Al, this is Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius did an uncomfortable half wave while Albus just looked at him with wide eyes. "And Scorpius, this is my cousin, Albus Potter. But we usually call him Al for short. It saves him from embarrassment." Rose sniggered. Al finally recovered from the shock of meeting a Malfoy, and nodded at Scorpius civilly.

"Well, Scorpius Malfoy, I have heard a lot about your family, and it wasn't exactly pleasant stuff," Scorpius looked at him bleakly, "but I don't know anything about you. I guess I'll give you a chance, since Rose likes you." Albus said, smiling up at Rose.

"You must be alright because Rose doesn't typically play well with others." Al stage-whispered to Scorpius. Rose looked annoyed again, and muttered something that sounded like 'daft boys'. She suddenly glanced around, and realized that the majority of the first years were already in boats. She squealed, and began to drag Al and Scorpius towards the lake.

"Hurry up! Or we really will have to swim all the way to the castle!" Rose said frantically.

"Relax, Rose!" the boys muttered at her. Then they looked at each other, surprised. She sneered at them, but slowed her pace.

"I don't want to miss anything!" Rose said defensively. They arrived at the boats, and climbed in one of the few remaining. It jerked suddenly, and began to glide towards the middle of the dark lake. Rose squeaked again, and Al and Scorpius exchanged mocking looks.

"So _Rosie_, scared of a little water are you?" Al jeered. Rose snarled at him, and Scorpius joined in. "Yeah, Rose, what's a little moisture?" Rose glared at both of them.

"Don't even think about it, or you will regret it for the rest of your life!" Rose growled, pronouncing each word separately.

"Okay, okay Rose, just chill. It's not like we would actually throw you into the lake, especially at night!" Albus said deviously.

"You better not!" Rose grumbled. Her whole face lit up with excitement, and she pointed forward. "Look! I think that's the castle!" Albus and Scorpius looked where she was pointing, and sure enough, the castle was looming in the distance. All the lights were lit up, and it truly looked magical.

Rose stepped out of the boat first, and waited for Scorpius and Al. Al looked anxious, but Scorpius looked downright petrified. She wondered why he was so scared. He had comforted her, but why didn't he get that the sorting hat would choose the right house? Rose sighed, she even felt bad for him. She wondered if his parents expected him to be in Slytherin. He seemed very unslythernish, but what did she know? She had only just met him, but she felt like she had known him for a while. It felt like they had spent the summer together, and were old friends, or neighbors.

Rose was nervous, too. Her dad had even told her that she would be disowned if she wasn't placed in Gryffindor. Her mum had reassured her that he was joking, but Rose knew that her father would be well, disappointed. _But,_ she thought, _I still might be placed in Gryffindor! _She looked at Scorpius and smiled, _I have already made friends with a Malfoy, at this point, anything can happen! _

The group of first years was fairly large, consisting of about forty students. Only about ten of them would make it to Gryffindor, would she make the cut? The mass of first years started to move towards two immense wooden doors. A professor dressed in navy robes stood in front of the closed doors. She began to speak in a very clear voice.

"Welcome, students, to your first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Headmistress Everard, and I teach Arithmancy. The sorting will begin momentarily, and the feast will follow. After supper, you will follow your house prefects up to your house's common room and dorms. Again welcome, and wait for your name to be sorted."

The massive door opened, and the frightened first years toddled towards the front of what seemed to be the Great Hall. The sorting hat sat on a stool in front of the faculty table. The first name that was called was 'Bradley, Alex'. A small brown haired boy stumbled to the stool, and the hat shouted "Ravenclaw!"

Headmistress read down the list, and finally got to 'Malfoy, Scorpius'. Scorpius walked calmly towards the stool, and sat down. The hat was placed on his head, and Rose waited. She waited for exactly two minutes and forty-eight seconds until the hat screamed out "Slytherin!"

Rose clapped loudly, and smiled. She was proud of Scorpius because he looked very pleased. Rose wasn't going to lie, she was disappointed. She wouldn't be in the same house as him. She _knew _she wasn't cut out for Slytherin, she was very determined and clever, but she wasn't cunning or deceiving. A few names later, the headmistress called out 'Potter, Albus'.

Al staggered up to the stool, and plopped down. The sorting hat was placed on his head. His sorting took even longer than Scorpius'; it was a whopping four minutes and twenty-three seconds. It might have made history. So, four minutes and twenty-three seconds later, the hat unexpectedly bellowed "Slytherin!"

Rose gasped, Al in Slytherin? He would have some explaining to do! He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Scorpius, and grinned to him shyly. Rose was exasperated, now who was she going to be friends with? The two people that she was closest to were sorted into Slytherin! Oh, this was just her luck! Rose sat anxiously for the next minutes of sorting, waiting for her turn. Eventually 'Weasley, Rose' was called. She walked quickly to the stool, and sat. The sorting hat was placed on her head.

'_Another Weasley?! How many of you are there_?_'_

_'Um, Sir, I believe there will be one more, and a Potter.'_

'_Ah, child you have a very interesting mind. You live to be taught, but you also want to be recognized as your own, not just your parent's offspring. You are very brave, but you also are eager to learn and achieve. I had the very same dilemma concerning Hermione Granger, your mother. I believe you could be happy in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, and maybe even Slytherin_'

Rose's eyes widened at this. '_Slytherin? Why?'_

'_You_ _strive to be the greatest you can, but I think you will grow and bloom best and fullest in_ "RAVENCLAW!"

Rose was ecstatic that she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but she couldn't ignore that feeling of dread clawing at her mind. How would this all work out? Could she make more friends? Rose looked around the Ravenclaw table, looking for a familiar face. She saw none, but then she saw another first year sitting at the end of the table alone. Rose walked over to her, and sat across from her. She stuck out her hand, and said "Hello, I'm Rose Weasley."

The other girl looked at her, and then her hand. She smiled, took out her hand, and shook Rose's. "Hi, I'm Sylvie Williams." The girls smiled at each other broadly; maybe this won't be so horrible.


	5. Ravenclaw Reveries

Rose sat and talked with Sylvie throughout the feast. She was very interesting. She lived in Muggle London with her parents. Her mother had been a couple of years older than Rose's parents at Hogwarts. Overall, the first meal turned out to be a decently pleasant experience. When the feast ended, the Ravenclaw prefects shuffled the tired first years to the dormitories. Rose saw the Slytherin first years going down to the dungeons. Some of them sneered, but most just looked around the castle in awe.

She saw Al and Scorpius, and she waved discreetly at them. They smiled and waved back. Rose grinned, she was glad they were getting along. Rose decided it was good that they were in separate houses, this way they could be friends without suffocating each other. They would still have some classes together, and mealtimes. At that moment, Rose made a vow to make friends outside of her family circle. Sylvie seemed like a nice girl, and they would be sharing a dormitory. It would all work out, Rose was sure of it.

They made their way up to the Ravenclaw tower. They went up to the fifth floor, and Rose realized that they were in the west wing (A/N: Hehe west wing…you know, like the show?) of the castle. Rose memorized the hallways so that she could actually get to breakfast on the first day. Rose was exhausted though, she didn't even want to think about getting up in the morning, let alone going to classes that early. Rose wasn't lazy, and she loved to learn, but she knew she wasn't going to get a great night of sleep in the new and strange environment.

They arrived at a very steep and winding staircase. It was so narrow, only two could fit across at anytime. Rose finally climbed the treacherous looking stairs, and the group was greeted by a large door with nothing but a door knocker. It was a very ornate knocker that looked like a bronze eagle, but seemed useless without a doorknob. The prefect explained that in order to enter the room, students must answer a question asked by the eagle knocker. If a student answers incorrectly or illogically; he must wait for someone else who answers. As the first years walked into the common room, they were amazed at the space. The whole room was wide, and round with a domed ceiling that had stars blinking across. It was decorated with royal blue and bronze all around; on the walls, carpet, seats, cushions, and curtains. The windows were by far the most remarkable aspect of the room. They were tall and arched, making up a good part of that side of the room. The view looked over the mountains that surrounded Hogwarts. Rose was astonished how beautiful and magical one room could be.

The female prefects showed the first year girls up to their dormitories. There were two other Ravenclaw girls in Rose's year besides her and Sylvie. They followed the prefect up the stairs, and came upon a nice looking room with four good sized beds. The prefect recited some basic rules, and left them to unpack. Rose looked around, and she saw where she would be living for the next seven years.

"This is so cool!" squealed one of the girls that Rose didn't know. She had long blond hair with black glasses that fit her face well.

"I know! I just can't wait for classes tomorrow!" another one said excitedly. She had dark curly hair with multiple pens stuck in odd places. Rose remembered them from the sorting, but couldn't recall their names. Rose looked at Sylvie; apparently she didn't know them either. Rose walked over to their beds, and Sylvie followed halfheartedly. Rose went up to the two girls.

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley." The girls turned around, and looked at her with recognition in their eyes.

"Oh yes! Your Hermione and Ron Weasleys daughter! My parents always talk about your mum, and how well she is at her work!" The blond one responded. "I'm Cora Hall by the way!"

"Hi! I'm Tamar Clark, aren't you glad you're in Ravenclaw? My mum was in Ravenclaw, and I would have died if they put me somewhere else!

"That's nice, I'm Sylvie Williams." Sylvie smiled prettily. Sylvie was rather pretty, she had shoulder length light brown hair, and big hazel eyes.

"I can tell this is just going to be the best year!" Cora said, thrilled. Rose smirked at her, Cora seemed to have lots of energy.

"I completely agree, but I need my beauty sleep!" Rose joked as she flipped her hair dramatically. The girls giggled, and nodded.

"Well, goodnight to all!" Cora yelled from her bed. Rose barely heard her; she was quickly nodding off to sleep, thinking about her new Ravenclaw and Slytherin friends. Rose also dreamt of dancing chicken legs with gravy floods. _Maybe_ _I shouldn't have eaten those extra three servings_… thought Rose vaguely. She fell asleep with a small smile on her face; but she woke up with a groan the next morning. _Well, here's to a fresh start. _Rose thought sarcastically. Rose was not a morning person. Period.


	6. Dungeon Dangers

A/N: Sorry this took so long! I hope yall like this chapter, I'll update soon, but review help! hehehe

I also want suggestions on how yall want me to configure their years at Hogwarts, so if you have any ideas-please share!

Thanks, and keep reading!!

* * *

Rose rolled out of bed slowly. She had been woken up by the various clangs and clatters of her dorm mates. _This will take some getting used to,_ Rose thought. She dressed clumsily, and headed down to breakfast. Rose sat next to another first year named Ben Sampson. He seemed nice enough, but kind of boring. She gobbled up her breakfast, and received her schedule: she had Potions first. Soon, she saw Scorpius and Al heading toward the Slytherin table. Rose wondered if Ravenclaws had Potions with Slytherins; that would be entertaining.

Rose decided that she needed to get going. On her way out of the dining hall, she passed Cora and Tamar, they looked exceptionally better than they did yesterday. Their hair was nice and shiny, and Rose thought she saw lip gloss on their face. _So that's what they were doing this morning,_ Rose thought. She smiled, and waved. Rose opted to retrieve her books rather than stay and chat. She sprinted up to the Ravenclaw tower, and arrived short of breath. She looked at the door, hoping for an easy riddle. The eagle asked in a very peculiar voice.

"What is it that you can keep after giving it to someone else?"

Rose thought for a minute; it couldn't be a present or an object, that much she knew. _Oh, Blast! Why was I sorted into Ravenclaw? _Rose thought angrily. She stood there thinking for a while until she heard footsteps. She spun around swiftly; embarrassed that she had been caught not knowing the riddle. She recognized quickly that the footsteps belonged to Scorpius and Al.

"Hey, we saw that you left breakfast pretty early." Al said.

"Yeah, I ate ahead of schedule because my dorm mates woke me up."

"That sucks, why are standing in front of a door?" Al asked, looking at her oddly. She smiled pathetically, and gestured towards the entrance.

"Oh, you have to figure out a riddle to get in the common room." Rose explained.

"What's the riddle? I've always been fond of word games." Scorpius asked.

"What is it that you can keep after giving it to someone else?" the statue repeated rather cryptically. Scorpius looked at the eagle door knocker and back to Rose.

"Whoa. That's cooler than a password!"

"Yes, but it's much less convenient. Anyway, I ruled out any objects or gifts." Rose said, and Al chuckled.

"Always the sensible one, aren't you?" Al said. Rose just rolled her eyes at him, and looked severely annoyed.

"Can you too just help me!? We might be late; by the way, what's your first class?" Rose said questioningly.

"We have potions first, you?" Al responded eagerly as Rose smiled wide.

"Excellent, me too. But if we ever want to get there, I need my books, which are in my dorm!" Rose said.

"Your word." Scorpius said suddenly

"What?" Al and Rose questioned at the same time. Scorpius just looked a little uncomfortable.

"I think the answer to the riddle is your word. I mean it could be; it kind of makes sense." Scorpius answered, and Rose looked immensely relieved. She turned around, and addressed the doorknocker.

"Well, you heard him? Is the answer your word?" Rose demanded; she was eager to get to class.

"There are many answers, but this one is quite rational." The door knocker answered while opening.

"Thank you so much Scorpius! Will you two wait for me here?" Rose asked rushed.

"Sure, we'll wait. We can get our books down by the Potions room." Al said, but Rose was already through the door, and rushing up to her dormitory.

* * *

The three students were on their way to the dungeons. Rose had her books, thanks to Scorpius. They soon arrived to a corridor going two ways. Rose began to walk toward the right side, but Scorpius stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Scorpius asked. Rose looked around, completely lost.

"I thought the Potions room was this way." She said pointing to the right.

"Yeah, it is. We are going to the Slytherin dorms. We still need our books." Scorpius reminded her; Rose looked a little unnerved.

"Right, Slytherin common room. I knew that."

They continued on the corridor, until an oversized dark green door was in sight. Rose shivered involuntarily, and hesitated slightly as they neared. Scorpius turned to her, and beckoned her to come closer. Rose stepped towards the entrance cautiously. _Did they enjoy it down here? It's rather cold._ Rose thought. The air grew heavy; Rose didn't think she should be down here.

"Why is it so cold?" Rose asked, trying to break the blaring silence.

"We're under the Great Lake." Scorpius said shortly.

"Oh," Rose said, "Do you want me to wait for you two?"

The pair looked at each other, and seemed to come to a silent decision. They turned to Rose, and asked uncertainly.

"Well, you're not really supposed to know where this is, or the password."

"In any case, I already know where I am, and how to get there. So, I just won't listen do the password. Don't you trust me?" Rose responded at the slight skepticism on Scorpius' face.

"Yeah, that'll work. We trust you, don't worry. We just didn't want to get in trouble with the older Slytherins, you know," Al said immediately, "right, Scorpius?"

Scorpius looked at Rose, and didn't answer right away.

"Do you trust me, Scorpius? I mean you can obviously get into the Ravenclaw common room whenever you want. I might get in trouble with other Ravenclaws, but I don't care." Rose said, a bit hurt. Scorpius answered slowly.

"It's not that I don't trust you, but-"

"But what? I wouldn't tell anybody! This is ridiculous! Do you want me to wait for the both of you or not?" Rose interrupted heatedly, and a little peeved. Okay, a lot peeved.

"Fine, whatever, don't wait if you don't want to!" Scorpius turned away irritably. Rose 'hrmphed' and walked away muttering something like "insensitive, insufferable Slytherin!" Al looked nervously between his two friends, but scurried off into the common room to retrieve his books. Rose trudged away, still hurt. _This is so stupid! Stupid password, stupid Slytherins, stupid cousins! _Rose inwardly cursed. She walked as far she could, until she couldn't see the unwelcoming door. Where was she? She looked around; all she saw were corridor halls. Rose slumped against the wall, and slid to the ground.

"Well, this is a great first day." Rose said sarcastically to herself. She was unfortunately going to miss her first class searching for a way out of the dungeons, and likely to miss more if she didn't find her way out quickly. She shook her head, and cradled it in her arms. This day was not going according to plan.

A/N: That's it for the chapter! I'll update soon, so keep up!


	7. Bitter Bickering

**A/N: AH! I'm so sorry for not updating! I didn't have enough access to a computer to complete the chapter. Thanks so much for everyone who gave me suggestions about how to write the year changes! I'm going to wrap up the first year, and then move on to a chapter each year until 5th. Thanks to all of yall who are reviewing! I'll stop blabbering on now-enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Rose stood up after a few minutes of mopping. She sighed, and looked at her surroundings. She set off forward; hoping that she would find her way out. Rose searched around for what felt like hours. She saw scarcely anything but old stone. Rose only passed a few portraits; most of them glared at her, or just ignored her pleas for directions. She was starting to get really freaked out. Rose started to call out, eager to see if someone would find her.

"Help! Does anyone hear me?!" Rose called out into the dank corridors. Rose groaned. _How long had she been lost? Grr, why aren't there any windows down here?_ Rose thought frustrated. She kept roaming around, but she was getting tired. She turned around quickly; she had seen that portrait this morning! She remembered the awkward looking goat in the tree. Rose decided to stay near it, and see who might come by.

Rose sat, and waited. She was growing bored, and it was getting old just sitting around. She stood up, and started walking away from the painting.

"Rose? Is that you?" She heard from down the corridor. She turned around swiftly, and saw someone jogging towards her.

"Where have you been? Al and I were so upset when you didn't show up at Potions!" the voice called. She saw the platinum blond hair-it was Scorpius.

"I got lost!" Rose said irritated.

"How? You just turn right at the goat portrait!" Scorpius said exasperatedly.

"Well, I didn't know that! What did I miss?" Rose said frantically.

"Thank Merlin you only missed Potions, but you better hurry to get to your next class!" Rose couldn't believe that she missed her first class ever. She, Rose Gamelia Weasley, daughter of Hermione Granger Weasley, had not attended a class. Her first class! What would her mum say?

"Wait; let me check what my class is! I have Charms, what do you have?!" Rose asked hysterically while trying to catch up with Scorpius.

"Me too." Scorpius said while checking his watch. Rose had not yet noticed it, but it was quite nice, exquisite even. It would look ridiculous on any other eleven year old, but it somehow fit well on Scorpius.

"It's okay, we have about ten minutes to get to Charms," Scorpius said sounding relieved, "It's only on the second floor. Are you going to get lost again?" He said with a teasing tone. Rose looked up at him, annoyed.

"No." She mumbled.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Scorpius interrupted.

"Look Rose, I'm sorry we just left you in the corridor like that. We thought you would just be on your way to Potions." Scorpius said apologetically. Rose turned to him, looking very irritated.

"We left you? You're the one who just stormed into the common room! It was the most ridiculous situation, and you made the biggest deal about it!" Rose said heatedly. Scorpius just stared at her.

"Guess what, Weasley? I don't care, okay? I tried to apologize, but never mind then! You can find your own way to class this time." He said harshly. Rose opened her mouth to retort.

"This time? You left me in the bloody corridor! You're so, so, UGH!" Rose replied angrily, but Scorpius was already walking away from her. She ran to catch up; she was not going to miss this class!

"Whatever you say, Weasley." Scorpius called. Rose was now walking beside him again. "By the way, where is your cousin?" Rose looked at him like he was wearing a frilly pink dress.

"Really? Where is my cousin? Which one, you daft divvy!?" Rose said sarcastically, but Scorpius just rolled his eyes at her.

"Honestly! Where is Al?" Scorpius said, obviously jaded of her cynicalness.

"How should I know? I've been with you since you both left me in the dungeons!" Rose said like it was the most evident thing in the world. Scorpius had the decency to look guilty.

"I said sorry." He muttered. Rose just clicked her tongue.

"Sorry is not going to make it better. I'll probably get a detention for not being in class."

"What do you want from me?!" Scorpius said. He was getting annoyed, why were they both so short tempered?

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Rose said as she pushed passed him, and entered the Charms classroom.

* * *

The day wore on, and Rose didn't really have many classes with the Slytherins. Sylvie and Rose had gotten to be good friends, but Rose was still peeved about Scorpius. _Maybe our parents were right; maybe we shouldn't even be friends, _Rose thought. I mean, they didn't even get along! To Rose, it seemed like Al and Scorpius were close.

How was she going to survive? She had her dorm mates, Roxy, Dom, Molly, and Lucy, but they were all girls. Her best friend was Al, but somehow she knew they wouldn't stay very close. It would be hard with him being in Slytherin, and her being in Ravenclaw. She liked Scorpius _enough, _meaning, she could tolerate him, but she didn't want to spend all of her 'Al Time' with him.

Rose sighed; she would just pray that somehow, all of this would work out. _Oh Merlin, it better, _She thought. Rose wearily climbed the staircase to her dorm, mentally trying to configure a solution to her situation. Maybe she was over thinking everything. Rose decided at that moment, she was just going to sit back, and watch what happens.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know- that was horrible short! I just needed to get their first year done already! The next chapter will be up very soon- I promise!**


	8. Teen Tales

* * *

Rose was on the platform, hugging her various family members. She saw Al, and waved him to join her. They departed for the train, trunks in tow. They searched for a compartment, and finally found one near the back of the express. Rose dragged her trunk, but it got stuck in the door. _How convenient_, she thought. After a few good pulls, and no help from a giggling Al, Rose managed to get her oversized luggage into the compartment. Al skipped off to the loo-he had been complaining since they entered the train. Rose heaved, and attempted to place her trunk on the luggage rack. Rose continued to struggle with her trunk, and though she had gotten taller, and a bit stronger, lifting trunks was not one of the many things she excelled at. Suddenly, someone came up behind her, and lifted the trunk onto the rack.

"Al, what the hell! You scared me." Rose said while turning around only to be looking at Scorpius Malfoy. _Wow_, _he had certainly grown._ _Yeah, grown fit,_ Rose thought. He had his bright blond hair mussed up, like he had been running his hands through it. He was wearing a handsome pair of jeans with a fitted white shirt. It most definitely worked on him. Rose broke from her reverie; embarrassed by her staring and how she practically screamed at him. By accident, of course.

"Oh, gods! Sorry Malfoy, I thought you were Al. You see, he just left me to lift this up by myself, the filthy bugger! Thanks by the way, I was just about to get squashed." Rose said, but then realized she had probably been rambling. Scorpius just smirked that Scorpius Smirk that he usually smirked. _How original of me. _

"Don't worry, Rosie! And my name's _Scorpius_ Malfoy. Remember?" Scorpius said smoothly. _How slick of him _Rose thought sarcastically.

"Well, Malfoy," Rose said as she walked towards him, "what about I call you _Scorpius_." By now, Rose was nice and close to him, and lowered her voice to a whisper. "If you never, ever, call me Rosie again. Got it?" Rose asked as she playfully brought her index finger up to his chest, and poked. He stumbled backwards a bit, and looked a little flustered. Rose just giggled, and looked fairly proud of herself. Scorpius just cleared his throat a little, and sat down.

"So where's Al gone off to?" Scorpius asked, for the sake of conversation. Rose just rolled her eyes, and sat opposite of Scorpius.

"He said he was going to the loo, but he's probably just chatting up Cora or Tamar." Rose said. Scorpius looked at her confusedly.

"I thought he liked your friend Sylvie?" Rose just lifted one eyebrow. _Boys, _she thought.

"Scorpius, look at it this way. You like this girl, right? Well, you two aren't going out, would you still chat up other girls?" Rose explained, as simply as possible. Scorpius immediately turned a very pale pink.

"I don't know, I don't fancy anyone!" He stuttered, and Rose gasped.

"You do! You blushed! Scorpius Malfoy blushed because he fancies someone! Who's the lucky girl, or is it a bloke? You don't swing that way, do you?" Rose gushed. Scorpius looked mortified.

"Rose! No, I do not swing _that_ way! And Malfoys don't blush, we color… slightly." Rose snorted.

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard all day! And you totally disregarded my question. Who do you fancy? Don't deny it!" Rose said happily. She knew she had him cornered. At that exact moment, Al walked straight in to the compartment. He looked around, and grinned.

"Poor Scorpius. Rose, what did you do to the poor bloke?" Rose just stood up straighter, and replied neatly.

"Al, I have no idea what you are talking about." Albus just rolled his eyes. The three fifteen year olds sat in silence for a few moments.

"Do you guys remember what it was like on our first ride here?" Al reminisced.

"Yeah, and our dear Rosie here introduced us." Scorpius said mockingly to Rose, as he patted her on the back.

"Well, at least I didn't nearly have kittens like our precious Al here!" Rose said huffily as she scooted away from Scorpius.

"That's true, I swear Dad just about shat myself when he realized I was really in Slytherin!" Al chuckled, remembering that day.

"You guys! I can't believe we are actually going to be 6th years! This is going to be so much fun, are you prefect again, Scorpius?" Rose asked eagerly. Rose and Scorpius had not been close, until last year. They always both hung around Al, but were not good friends. They did their patrols a couple times a week, and ultimately began to study a lot together. Rose rather liked Scorpius though, probably more than she should. He often had a new girlfriend. He wasn't exactly a player, but he was definitely popular, with the girls at least.

"Of course, would you expect anything else from me, darling?" Scorpius said condescendingly. Rose just rolled her eyes. She did that often, especially around these two nutters.

"Never, love!" Rose mocked gasped. Rose loved hanging out with Al and Scorpius, but she needed her girl time. There was too much stench in the small space anyway. Rose stood up, and gathered her things.

"Well, I'm off to find Sylvie. I'll come by later, but Al, don't you dare touch my trunk or I will hex you into next year!" Rose said, while exiting the compartment. Al had gone through a phase where he would prank anything left out in the open. It was extremely maddening, but hopefully this year he would actually grow up, but Rose doubted it. She searched the compartments, until she found Sylvie and Cora. Sylvie looked rather pissed, but that was not a particularly new sentiment for her.

"Hey! I've miss you guys forever!" Rose squealed, "Sorry, I was with Al, and guess who? Scorpius! He's being quite decent." Sylvie just sat there, and looked at Rose.

"Aren't you just so optimistic about this year?" She said, sounding quite miffed. Rose sat next to her.

"Yes, I am, and you apparently aren't! What's up?" Rose asked. She had a fairly good idea-this was about Albus.

"Nothing that I can discuss right now, obviously!" Sylvie retorted quietly, signaling towards Cora. Rose just sighed, and pulled Sylvie into the hallway.

"Right, Rose! Because the middle of the corridor is such a better place!" Sylvie snapped. Rose continued to pull her arm all the way to the back of the train car, and found a seemingly empty compartment. She sat, and patted the place next to her, and Sylvie sulked over, and sat.

"Sylvie, give over and tell me what's wrong!"

"Its Al, he chatted up Tamar right in front of me! I thought he liked me, but apparently he just sticks around to be with you!" She huffed. Sylvie had fancied Al for months, but he was just too blind. Rose was fairly sure that he reciprocated her feelings, but you could never tell with Al-he was dense.

"Sylvie, don't think anything of it! Al is all mouth and no trousers; he never does anything with other girls, because he fancies you! I'm fairly sure of it!" Rose said, but Sylvie still looked po-faced.

"You're _fairly _sure of it? Rose! For all you know, he could be off snogging Cora!" Sylvie wailed. That was quite odd for her. Sylvie was a brick; she never let boys get in the way of things. This was serious. Right at that moment, Al opened the door, and looked from Rose to Sylvie. Poor Sylvie looked absolutely horrified.

"Hello, Sylvie! How was your summer?" Al asked awkwardly while Rose stood up.

"Oi, I have to go to the loo. Why don't you two natter?" Rose left albeit a little less subtlety than she would have liked. She vowed that she would get those two together by the end of next term. They were practically meant for each other. It would be such fun if her best mate and cousin got together! Rose wandered down the corridor. She didn't need to use the loo, of course. She went back to Al and Scorpius' compartment. Scorpius was sitting there reading one of her books.

"Blimey, Scorpius! Really?" Rose barked. He looked up quickly, but then smirked.

"Hello, Rosie! This is quite an interesting story; I was wondering where you got it from!" Scorpius said, obviously enjoying the situation. Rose was beyond peeved; he was holding one of her romance novels.

"Malfoy! Give me back the book, and DON'T call me Rosie!" Rose all but screamed. Scorpius grinned widely.

"I don't think I will, Rosie. I quite like it; it's rather… intense." Scorpius said with a wink, while Rose blushed a bright pink, and sank lower into her seat. _Oh, Merlin, this is going to be a long ride!

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay, there you go! Finally, I know a year change! You think it was smooth enough? Anywho, I was wondering if yall would like few chapters from Scorpius' pov about this, or the near future. Enjoy! But don't forget to review, because I love to see what yall think!**


End file.
